gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mash Off
Mash Off '''Source is the sixth episode of the third season of Glee. It will premiere on November 15th, 2011. This episode features the 300th musical performance of Glee''.'' The Episode will be Directed by Eric Stoltz '''Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot Elections *The election of the students' class president coincides with Sue's congressional bid. "People are voting for both elections in the school, with signs pointing voters in different directions," says Ian, who promises that the final results take "a very surprising twist." Source Sue, Burt, Will, Finn, and Santana *A young Sue Sylvester will appear. Aged about 18. Source *On November 15, Glee will finally reveal why Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch) hates musical theater. As the kids prepare to stage West Side Story, "we wanted to show that Sue at one point had Broadway dreams," teases exec producer Ian Brennan. *Sue starts a smear campaign to take down her biggest competitor for the Congressional seat.Source *Sue’s anti-Burt mudslinging for Congressional campaign in full swing. He has a baboon heart! The cruel, cruel man! Sue claims that Burt is married to a donkey. Burt and Will discuss fighting back, but Will doesn’t want to do mean things. Source *Will digs up dirt on Sue. He discovers that Sue played the lead in Oklahoma! when she was in high school. She admits that she loved it and flashes back to tell the story. Sadly, her performance was panned by the school paper. She wants to stop glee club(s) so other kids don’t have their dreams crushed like hers were, knowing they won’t make it in show business. Will is happy with his new found ammunition. Source *Someone who overheard Finn tell Santana to come out told one of the other Congress candidates. He is now using “Sue supports lesbians” in their campaign, and hints that Sue may be a lesbian. He also talks about how Sue has a lesbian for a head cheerleader, with photos of Santana used as his mudslinging. Santana is devastated. Source *A flashback shows 16-year-old Sue on stage belting out the title song from Oklahoma!, a performance savaged by one brutal critic. "Her little heart was broken," sighs Jane. "Will tells Sue, 'Poor little Susie Sylvester was told she wasn't good, and now she's got to punish the world.' Like a lot of angry people out there, Sue's a wannabe." Source Rachel, Kurt, and Brittany *Rachel is up to no good. Source *Kurt wears a unicorn hat during the class president debate. Source *Class President speech time. Hockey Player Rick the Stick promises that teachers have to answer to students. Brittany promises TVs and Topless Tuesdays. Kurt promises a violence-free school (a ban of dodgeball.) Rachel withdraws, knowing how much she has hurt Kurt, and pledges her vote for him. In the end, Brittany ends up winning. Source Source *Kurt and Rachel "have some great stuff coming up in the 6th episode..." Source *Kurt and Rachel make up. Rachel apologizes and Kurt accepts. She was being a diva, feels terrible, missed his friendship, will support him always, etc. Source *Rachel withdraws from the running and pledges her vote to Kurt. Source Puck and Shelby's Relationship *Puck (Mark Salling) has a crush. Source *Puck declares his desire for Shelby. She tries to brush him off -she’s his teacher, after all - but can’t deny their chemistry. She says their kiss was a mistake. He tries hard to win her over, “You’re hot. I’m hot.” She keeps attempting to brush him off, but struggles to be convincing. Source The Troubletones *Yet another member from New Directions defects to The Troubletones. They have been described as 'Totally unexpected' and they are part of the Adele mashup. http://www.eonline.com/news/watch_with_kristin/jonathan_groff_returning_glee_adele/271724%7CSource [1] *The Troubletones have 7 members as of the Adele performance: Source **Mercedes **Santana **Brittany **Sugar **3 unnamed girls Mercedes *Something shocking for Mercedes will happen that could cause the end of the Glee Club. Source *Mercedes feels that she was rude to her friends, but her boyfriend doesn't feel the same, this may cause some troubles for the couple. Source Mashup Competition *New Directions brainstorm their mash-up. Source Finn, Santana, and Rory *Finn wants to give Rory the solo to prep him for real competition. *Finn also decides to introduce Rory to the art of trash talk to start messing up the girls’ game, starting with Santana, which leads to an after-school rumble - dodgeball. Source *Santana wins, but takes a cheap shot to Rory's face, which causes a nose bleed, which angers Finn. source *It comes down to Finn vs. Santana. Source * Santana agrees to play fair - at least, she claims to. Instead, she buries Finn in trash talk of epic proportions. Finn’s response? Tells her to come out of the closet so she’ll stop trying to make everyone miserable like herself. Source *Santana barely makes it through the Adele mashup without breaking down. Seeing Finn in the audience, she loses it, beyond pissed that he’s outed her to the entire world, and slaps him. Source Will and Shelby *Will (Matthew Morrison) and Shelby Corcoran (guest star Idina Menzel) encourage some friendly competition. Source Quinn's Plan Quinn, Puck, and Shelby *Quinn is frustrated that her plan to frame Shelby isn’t working (because Puck removed all the incriminating things Quinn planted in Shelby’s apartment.) She knows that getting closer to Shelby means getting closer to Beth, so Quinn attempts to join Shelby’s group. Source *Puck reveals Quinn’s plan to Shelby while visiting her at home, drowning in his guilt. He cries, completely broken about it. Shelby doesn’t immediately react, but later sends a lot of glares in Quinn’s direction. Source *Quinn shows up at Shelby’s and questions why she hasn’t allowed her to join her group yet. Shelby tells her she knows what she has done, and they argue about motherhood until Shelby kicks her out, but Quinn vows to get her child back. Source Beiste's New Relationship Beiste and Cooter *Also, Beiste has a new man in her life named Cooter. They’ve been knockin’ boots. Source NYADA Harmony and Rachel *We will discover that Harmony felt threatened after watching some videos in Rachel's Facebook where she is singing, so she decides to land on McKinley to terrorize Miss Rachel Berry and make her not want to enter in NYADA . Source Scenes *Rachel and Santana will have a scene. Source *There's a scene between Blaine, Rachel, and Mercedes . Source *A scene with Santana, Tina, and Quinn (and maybe more) in the gym. Most likely, this is for the dodgeball scene. Source *Rachel asks Shelby to write (well, approve what Rachel already wrote) a recommendation letter for her to NYADA. Shelby tells Rachel how proud she is of her. Rachel is moved by it, and asks Shelby to write a real letter herself. Shelby agrees. It’s a nice moment between them. Source *Troubletones rehearsal: Mercedes wants to do Adele for their mashup, and nominates herself as President of the group, confirmed by majority vote. Santana, of course, does not vote for her, nor does Brittany. The Troubletones perform their “Rumour Has It” / “Someone Like You” mashup, with Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany getting solo lines. Source Production *After Episode 6, there is a 1 week break due to The X-Factor Source *Glee cast 19-year-old Colby Minifie for the part of young Sue. "I think they did a terrific job casting," raves Jane. "She has a great voice and energy." Source Music *Mark (Puck) and Cory (Finn) recorded a duet. Source It's been described as pop/rock. Source *Darren (Blaine) and Kevin (Artie) might have recorded a song together, or they just both recorded on the same day. Source *Chris (Kurt) recorded a fun song. Source * Cory (Finn) recorded a song. Source * Jenna (Tina) was in the studio recording for the New Directions' mash-up. Source *Santana & Finn sing Blondie’s “One Way or Another” mashed with Pat Benatar’s “Hit Me With Your Best Shot.” Source *The Adele mashup starts with Mercedes singing Rumour Has It. Eventually Santana joins in with a ballad of Someone Like You. Brittany, Sugar and 3 other unnamed girls are also in the club and perform the song; however neither has solos.Source Trivia *The 300th performance is Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. Source *According to the 300th song plaque, Maneater/You Make My Dreams Come True 'has been cut in favor of 'I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True. Source Trivia *The 300th performance is Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. Source *According to the 300th song plaque, Maneater/You Make My Dreams Come True 'has been cut in favor of 'I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True. Source Songs *'Hot For Teacher' by Van Halen. Sung by Puck . Source *'Yoü and I/Just You and I' by Lady Gaga/''Eddie Rabbit''. Sung by Will and Shelby. Source *'One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot' by Blondie/''Pat Benatar''. Sung by Finn and Santana. Source *'I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True' by Hall & Oates. Sung by New Directions . Source *'Rumour Has It/Someone Like You' by Adele. Sung by The Troubletones . Source Source http://www.aoltv.com/2011/10/26/glee-diva-mash-up-300th-song/ *'Oklahoma' from Oklahoma! Sung by Young Sue. Source Source Guest Stars Guest Cast *Colby Minfie as Young Sue Sylvester. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Source *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Source *Nate Hartley as Darryl *Ryan Heinke as Brett Photos Rumorhasitsomeonelikeyou 5.jpg Rumorhasitsomeonelikeyou 4.jpg Rumorhasitsomeonelikeyou 3.jpg Rumorhasitsomeonelikeyou 2.jpg Rumorhasitsomeonelikeyou.jpg rumorhasitsomeonelikeyou 7.jpg hft.jpg|Puck during "Hot For Teacher" tumblr_ltpik3PGAf1r000fk.jpg boo.jpg boo1.jpg boo2.jpg boo3.jpg boo4.jpg boo5.jpg boo6.jpg boo7.jpg boo8.jpg boo9.jpg boo10.jpg boo11.jpg boo12.jpg 300PG2 8704 a l.jpg|Damian with glee cast 427362995.jpg Tumblr ltq9d0nTZk1qbjrw4o1 500.jpg 111030mag-glee1.jpg|Young Sue tumblr_lu0geuUvsA1qlrdfuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lu0geuUvsA1qlrdfuo2_1280.jpg tumblr_lu0geuUvsA1qlrdfuo3_1280.jpg tumblr_lu0gi6pHkx1qehxc3o1_500.jpg Videos 300px|left Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes